heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Galax's coding tornado
welcome to galax's coding tornado hope i dont fail again |-|Gradients= creating some funky gradients here uwu type here |-|Patterns= usually patterns dont work for me for some odd reason :/ type here oof oof test??? gee doe THIS ONE work??? message wall??? Hello! I am Galax. Feel free to chat with me! Art status: CLOSED Coding status: CLOSED just trying some random stuff when you try your best but you dont succeed hey the background pattern matches my shirt look a quote hey the background pattern matches my shirt skrrt hey the background pattern matches my shirt oofing oof hey the background pattern matches my shirt when the whole squad dies hey the background pattern matches my shirt uwu "> you are somebody that i dont know but youre takin shots at me like its patron and i was like damm its seven a m say it in the street thats a knockout but you say it in a tweet thats a copout and im just like hey r u ok and i aint tryna mess with your self expression but ive learned a lesson that stressin and obsessin about somebody else is no fun and snakes and stones never broke my bones so oh oh oh oh oh oh oh you need to calm down youre being too loud and im just like oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh you need to just stop like can you just not step on my gown you need to calm down words Appearance words words words Personality words words words Abilities words words words History words words words Relationships words words words Trivia *words *words *words Gallery pictures BEEP BEEP LETTUCE shut up heather sorry heather ---- |-|Information= __NOEDITSECTION__ What is fate? Is it even real? Is life set in stone, in a path that is solid and steady, never to be changed from the way it was meant to be? Or is it a guidance, a carefully laid out path that some stray from. Or is it fake. Is nothing meant to happen, is nothing leading up to a grand conclusion? Or is everything fate? No one can know. Because once something has been done, we can never go back. If that is not fate, I don’t know what is. lyrics/quote here Name Artist Cloud! Background Information Creator SalvationTheIceAndNightWing Coder Galaxzzy Main Attribute Grit Elemental Attribute Psychic Theme Animal Fox Theme Color Green Theme Song Pocket Full of Gold MBTI Personality text Character Information Age text Gender Female Orientation Straight Occupation Fortune Teller Tribe HiveWing (dominant), LeafWing Nicknames Kai Goal At first, Kairos simply wanted to survive. To make enough profit to continue on living. Then, she realized she didn’t just want to exist, she wanted to prove herself, and MAKE others believe in fate. Residence Pantala, right after Wasp seized and began to maintain power Relatives text Allies text Enemies text Likes text Dislikes text Powers and abilities None, possibly foresight Weapons text Ships text Quote text Appearance A dragon, rushing by, whisks past your face, tail narrowly missing your head. Another bumps into the side of you, even faster than the first. Ah, what a bustling place Wasp Hive is. Too much action everywhere, everyone trying to outshine everyone else, it was hard to pay attention. Look at that SilkWing! So colorful! But farther left, and there stands an even more stunning SilkWing. Yes, in this place of bustling activity, the average do not stand out. And what is everyone if not average? You continue on your way through the crowd. You have done this enough times before, that is evident. You skillfully maneuver to a, still busy, but more peaceful part of the Hive. Then, something catches your eye. Surprised, you are, as it is hard for anything to stand out, you are used to sparkly scales and bright decorations. Intrigued, you walk forwards. You come to a small shop, far away from all the action. Curious, you push open the door. Standing with there back to you, a hooded figure crouches over something. Your heart sinks, nothing was excessively gorgeous about this place, and the dragon seemed rather ordinary. That was, until she turned your way. A pure green HiveWing tilted her head at you, scales like the trees outlawed on the continent, green. So very green. She had black stripes all across her, and her stomach was pale.The hood covered the entirety of her back, but you don’t even notice that now. All you notice is her scales. They were glistening, Truly shiny, brighter than flamesilk, brighter than anything you have ever seen before. In her own odd way, she was gorgeous. She notices you staring for a while, then gives you a grin and says, “You seem to have wandered into my shop, care to hear your future?” ... Kairos has the body of a HiveWing, elegant, with a thin stomach and prominent scales. Her legs are long and elegant, and her neck curves gracefully, mirroring her almost petite snout. She has a curving horn on her face that is quite large, and very long and curvy horns. Everything about her seems HiveWing, except for her coloration and back. Down her back trails a LeafWing-like film, small but, noticeable. She keeps her LeafWing genes hidden with a black cloak. Most dragon’s completely overlook the fact that she is leaf green. The first thing they notice, is how her scales shine. Even in the dark, her scales shimmer into view. Like a diamond caught in sunlight, or a gem for the finest queen. Dragon’s stop and stare in awe when Kairos turns around. Her sparkliness is her greatest defense, she thinks, as it hides the oddness of her scales. If one doesn’t look hard enough, you can’t even tell she is part LeafWing. Kairos keeps a low profile on the All I need is a head full of hope And a love, and a home, and a car, and a loan And I wish I had a pocket full of gold All I need is a laugh And a drink, and a couch, and a shrink, and a moment to think And I wish I had a pocket full of gold So throw your sticks and throw your stones Cause you ain't gonna break my bones, yeah Personality personality here If I'm a sinner Then I don't feel ashamed Life goes on, and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Been up the river And I've been down the drain But life goes on, and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames History history here And a crowd at the show, and a rhyme, and a flow And I wish I had a pocket full of gold All I need is a job that I love And some friends at the pub, and a night full of fun While I'm searching for a pocket full of gold So throw your sticks and throw your stones 'Cause you ain't gonna break my bones, yeah Relationships Name: relation Name: relation Name: relation Then I don't feel ashamed Life goes on, and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Been up the river And I've been down the drain But life goes on, and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Quotes quotes here Unless the moon explodes and the sun goes cold Life will always, and always goes on Through the highs and lows with a fist of gold Life will always, it always goes on Na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na Life will always, life will always go on Na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na Life will always, life will always go on Na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na Life will always, life will always go on Na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na Life will always, life will always go on Trivia trivia here If I'm a sinner Then I don't feel ashamed Life goes on, and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Been up the river And I've been down the drain But life goes on, and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery photos here I guess I'll burn in flames Been up the river And I've been down the drain I guess I'll burn in flames ---- ---- ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ text lyrics/quote here Name Artist Artist Background Information Creator Creator Coder Galaxzzy Main Attribute text Elemental Attribute text Theme Animal text Theme Color text Theme Song text MBTI Personality text Character Information Age text Gender text Orientation text Occupation text Tribe text Nicknames text Goal text Residence text Relatives text Allies text Enemies text Likes text Dislikes text Powers and abilities text Weapons text Ships text Quote text Appearance Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Aliquam nulla facilisi cras fermentum odio eu feugiat pretium nibh. Sit amet volutpat consequat mauris nunc congue. Fermentum posuere urna nec tincidunt praesent semper feugiat nibh. Feugiat vivamus at augue eget. Urna duis convallis convallis tellus id interdum velit. Duis convallis convallis tellus id interdum velit. Rutrum tellus pellentesque eu tincidunt tortor. Sodales ut etiam sit amet nisl purus in mollis nunc. Vitae nunc sed velit dignissim sodales ut. lyrics here Personality Faucibus interdum posuere lorem ipsum dolor. Arcu non odio euismod lacinia. Mattis rhoncus urna neque viverra justo nec ultrices. Pellentesque dignissim enim sit amet venenatis urna cursus. Erat nam at lectus urna. Mollis aliquam ut porttitor leo a diam. Sagittis orci a scelerisque purus semper. Cursus vitae congue mauris rhoncus aenean vel. Euismod nisi porta lorem mollis aliquam ut porttitor leo. Nulla facilisi nullam vehicula ipsum a. Elit ullamcorper dignissim cras tincidunt. Pretium lectus quam id leo in. Nullam vehicula ipsum a arcu. Vitae congue eu consequat ac felis donec et odio. Diam quis enim lobortis scelerisque fermentum. Eget lorem dolor sed viverra ipsum nunc aliquet bibendum. Vitae congue eu consequat ac felis donec et odio pellentesque. lyrics here Abilities Vitae congue mauris rhoncus aenean vel. Dis parturient montes nascetur ridiculus. Posuere lorem ipsum dolor sit. Augue ut lectus arcu bibendum. Eu tincidunt tortor aliquam nulla facilisi cras. Pharetra diam sit amet nisl. Facilisi etiam dignissim diam quis. Ridiculus mus mauris vitae ultricies leo integer malesuada nunc vel. Ultricies integer quis auctor elit sed. Ornare arcu odio ut sem. Integer quis auctor elit sed vulputate mi sit. Dignissim cras tincidunt lobortis feugiat vivamus at augue eget arcu. Ante metus dictum at tempor commodo ullamcorper a lacus vestibulum. Nisi porta lorem mollis aliquam ut porttitor leo a diam. Nibh cras pulvinar mattis nunc. Pellentesque id nibh tortor id aliquet lectus proin nibh. lyrics here History Id donec ultrices tincidunt arcu non sodales neque sodales. Donec adipiscing tristique risus nec feugiat. Pharetra massa massa ultricies mi. Eget nunc scelerisque viverra mauris in. Dui accumsan sit amet nulla facilisi morbi tempus. Sit amet purus gravida quis blandit turpis cursus in. Eu volutpat odio facilisis mauris sit amet massa. At risus viverra adipiscing at in. Vel risus commodo viverra maecenas accumsan. Id leo in vitae turpis massa. lyrics here Relationships Name: relation Name: relation Name: relation lyrics here Gallery gallery here SUCCULENT CODE He/Him • Succulent • SandWing • Gardener Appearance Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Personality Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Relationships Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Name: Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Trivia - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png code for koi flower (c h e e t o l a f a y e t t e's oc) TEXT comment section code??? {|